


One Night Is Not Enough

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, Supernatural (TV) Cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Being an actress is not easy and there are up and downs to the job. Little did you know that being cast on the hit show Supernatural will change your life. Will you be ready for this adventure of a lifetime?





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry miss, we’re fully booked.” The receptionist looked at you and you could swear that she pitied you. You must be looking a little lost but most of all, you probably looked pathetic.

“What do you mean, you’re full?” You asked her, raising your voice a little, but it wasn’t something you could control.

You’ve been travelling the whole day with a delayed connection flight and hearing the receptionist say things like this, let’s just say, it’s not particularly lifting up your foul mood.

“Full, as in, there’s no room left.”

There was the look again. A look that says _get the fuck out_. But oh no, not today, Satan.

“Yeah, no, I get that, but like, the production company booked me a room in here.” You exhaled audibly. “Could you maybe check again, please?” You were attempting to stay polite and were actually quite surprised at yourself how good it worked.

And the receptionist really did check again, but not without a visible eye roll and a frown on her face.

“Hey, Y/N!” Sandy stepped out of the elevator and ran up to you when she saw you. “You’re finally here!” Sandy worked on the set for Supernatural and she was the one who hinted you that they were looking for new faces. She was the one who talked you into going for an audition. So, it was actually her fault, wasn’t it? God, no, don’t let your mind wander there, you told to yourself. It wasn’t her who couldn’t book a room in this damn apartment hotel, was she?

“Yeah, here but not really. Well, seems like I don’t have anywhere to stay.” You hugged Sandy, relieved that you saw a familiar face after the tiring day.

“Miss, there was no reservation for you.” The receptionist interrupted the two of you and you let out a sigh.

You know that you should fight. Or go out and try to find another room for a couple of days but honestly, funds were low and there was no place you could go this time of the night. It was already  incredibly late and you were about desperate enough to ask if you could crash on that fucked up couch in the far corner of the reception area.

“See?” You rolled your eyes to Sandy with an I-told-you look on your face.

“I have an apartment with Eleanor. Come stay with us for the night. You can look for another room tomorrow. It’s late. Come on!” Sandy pulled you towards the elevator. You wanted to resist because you didn’t want to intrude but there was zero fight left in you.

“But, you wanted to go out, didn’t you?” You tried to talk Sandy out of it again.

“Oh, that can wait. We’re going to have a girls night in.”

It was 11pm and you didn’t know what Sandy meant by a girl’s night in but you hoped that it wouldn’t take too long because all you wanted to do is sleep but before that, you excused yourself out of the room again. You wanted to try and call up the contact you got from the production company. Tell them about the mix up at the hotel so that they’d know. Even if no one would pick up the phone, at least you could leave a voicemail so that they can look for another accommodation first thing in the morning.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

You let the phone ring several more times before you almost gave up and ended the call. While you were cursing the damn company that didn’t even have voicemails, someone picked up.

“Hello.” A low, grumpy voice could be heard on the other end.

“Uhm..hi, this is Y/N. I’m sorry, it’s late, I know, but I just arrived and the apartment you booked for my time here is full. I have nowhere to stay.” And really, you didn’t want to sound whiny but oh god, you couldn’t help yourself.

There was silence on the other end and you waited. _Waited. Waited._

“Hello? Really, I’ve been given this contact from my agent and I hope that you can help me out here. Look, I’m having a hard time and I’m..” You trailed off, your voice growing more desperate by the second.

“Listen, did Jared put you up to this? He told you to prank me, didn’t he?” The voice was annoyed, you could feel it.

“Jar-, who? What?”

“Jared.” He said and even though you couldn’t see him, you somehow knew he was sitting up and frowning, maybe rubbing his hand across his face because you could hear the level of frustration through the phone.

“Listen, if you’re the wrong person to talk to about this, just tell me who I need to call, because I’m really, really tired and I need sleep. So please, if you could maybe direct me to the responsible person for the cast on Supernatural, I’d be thankful.”

More silence.

_This is getting ridiculous!_

“Oh, you are serious.” He spoke again after a while.

“You bet I am. Like, didn’t I sound desperate enough to you?” Seriously, you’re so done with all of this by now.

“So, let me recap. You’ve got a role on Supernatural and you’re homeless for the night?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Jared didn’t pay you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, dude!”

“See, I’m Jensen and I think you’ve got the wrong number.” He said again and you could hear it in his voice that the doubt he had has subsided and there seemed to be a hint of worry in his tone.

“You’re Jensen? Jensen as in Ackles?” You put a hand to your mouth, covering it, biting into it and trying not to scream. How come you had his number? How come you were calling him? Oh god, this was probably some crazy prank.

“Yeah.”

“Why did my agent give me your number?”

“Because it was probably a prank from Jared and he’ll be laughing if I told him that.” He was kinda chuckling but soon realized that you were not laughing with him and he stopped.

“Yeah well, tell him that he could take his laugh and shove it in his-”

“Woah! Easy there.”

You were raging mad and you would have said more if it wasn’t Jensen freaking Ackles, a star of the show you’re going to be on. You really needed this job and couldn’t afford to piss off one of the stars.

“Sorry, I’m just really tired.” You whispered in apology.

“It’s alright.” Jensen said and it sounded as if he meant it.

“And I don’t have that much money on my phone anymore. Prepaid, you know. It might cut me off an-” There was a clicking sound and you could hear that the line went dead. “..y minute now.”

_Great, just fucking great._


	2. Chapter 2

Slipping your phone back into your pocket, you let out a defeated sigh and walk back to the room, letting your head hang low. Before opening the door to your friends apartment, you take a deep breath and look up, mumbling to yourself that everything will be alright while composing yourself. Putting on a smile, you open the door and step back in.

The night continued on with watching some chick flicks with the girls, and before long, you were almost falling asleep. After announcing that you were ready to crash, you walked over to the uncomfortable looking couch you had a claim on for the night and flopped into it. It was a mistake, considering the feeling of a spring digging into your spine upon landing. Just _fun-friggin-tastic_. 

Almost an hour later you were already starting to drift off to sleep, when your phone started to ring. Sleepily, you picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

“Hey.” You groan sleepily while standing up from the uncomfortable couch, stretching your already aching back, and walked over to the kitchen to be able to hear better and not to disturb the other two girls who were still watching the end of a movie.

“It’s Jensen.” A deep voice said on the other end while you walked, and before you could even answer, he went on, “Listen, Y/N, I’ve arranged a room for you. But not in that apartment hotel you’re at now because apparently, it really is full.”

“Yeah, I figured that one.” You closed your eyes, cursing yourself for being such a bitch to the man who was just trying to help, but you couldn’t help yourself. The situation you were in was just too overwhelming to start with and you were running on fumes at this point. It wasn’t like it was the end of the world,  but it was definitely the frustrating cherry on top of your already miserable day. You didn’t want to be so moody and harsh, but sometimes? Sometimes, it was just a struggle to act normal. Besides, what’s normal now a days anyway, right?

“Yes, alright,” Jensen cleared his voice, but otherwise ignored your bitter tone, probably knowing you didn’t mean it, “be ready in about 40 minutes, can you do that? The driver will pick you up and take you to your hotel.” 

“Oh my god.” You could feel the tears stinging in the back of your eyes at the news. All you wished for, was to have a bed you could call your own for the night, and now, knowing that the wish will soon be granted, just made your night.

“You can call me Jensen.”

“Oh god, yes! Thank you so much!”

“Sweetheart, I _just_ said you can call me Jensen.” You could hear him chuckle into the phone at his own lame joke but you let it slide. He just went out and booked you a room and you’re very thankful for that.

You couldn’t help but laugh as you hung up the phone, strolling back into the bedroom where the two girls were crying over the end of a chick flick.

“Girls, I’m sorry that I have to leave again but I just got a call about my own room and I’d really like to get settled, if you don’t mind? Rain check on the girl’s night?” You asked, pulling out your suitcase, packing up the things you took out an hour before.

“Sure. Not a problem.” Sandy smiled, genuinely happy for your turn of events and helped you pack up while you traveled to the bathroom to gather the last of your things.

“Hey, your phone’s vibrating.” Sandy called from the other room, picking up the phone from the couch were you’d dropped it in passing. As you walked back to your suitcase, she handed it over to you. Checking the new message, you almost couldn’t believe your eyes when you saw the message of your carrier.

Apparently, someone topped up your phone with $2000.

You waited in the lobby, nose buried in a book as you wrapped your ratty old hoodie tighter to yourself, trying to find some semblance of comfort while staying awake waiting for the driver. Still lost in your thoughts, you didn’t notice when a car pulled up outside the sliding doors, with someone slipping smoothly from the driver’s seat and walking up to you.

“Are you Y/N?”  The deep voice caused you to jump up immediately, surprised at the voice that had broken the silence in the reception area.

“Oh god,” You turned, startled, “That’s me.” You smile as you come face to face with the owner of the startling deep voice. 

Well, not really his face because he was tall; taller than you expected the man would be, so your eyes were only on the same level as his chest. As your gaze traveled up the broad chest before you, your breath came out in a soft, shocked squeal. Smirking down at you from beneath a baseball cap was trouble personified. 

“Told you to call me Jensen.” He chuckled. “Let’s go.” He signaled with his head to follow him out, as he picked up your suitcase and rolled it behind him. “You travel light.”

“That’s how I roll. Don’t need much, really.” You shrugged your shoulders. “Besides, I’m only here for a couple of weeks.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Jensen grinned shyly, shaking his head with a chuckle.

“What do you mean?”

“Just that in this show? Everything’s possible.”

Pausing outside the lobby doors, a slow smile grew on your face as you wrapped your ragged hoodie around you against the cold. Watching Jensen place your bag in the back of the car, you couldn’t help but think that, maybe, he just might be right. A dangerous thought for a girl accustomed to the bitter sting of disappointment, your reminded yourself. 

As you were lost in your thoughts, you missed Jensen looking up from the driver’s side door. Missed his smile falling, as he saw the distressed look upon your face.

“You good?” 

Your zoned-out gazed snapped to Jensen at the sound of his voice, your instinctual smile falling back into place when you saw his attention was on you, “Yeah, I’m good.”

For a moment, Jensen looked like he was going to argue before deciding against it. With a nod, he stepped into the car, leaving you standing there alone with your typical smile plastered to your face. Even after the longest of days, and an even longer evening, it appeared that for you, the night was still young.

“Here we are!” Jensen announced in a cheerful yet exhausted tone, pushing the key card to your hotel room, “Your new home away from home.”

The hotel he had brought you to was fancy, not exactly the kind of place that you were used to. Actually, you couldn’t think of a single instance you had spent the night in such a fancy place before, and when Jensen had walked you through the lobby, you felt more than a little bit out of place. Thank god there was nobody there that could stare at you and maybe pity you.

As Jensen pushed the wide, polished door open, it was clearly not something you were expecting to see as ‘yours’. Maybe ever, in your life.

“Wow.” You stepped in, turning yourself around to take in the sight of the suites main room before you. 

“You can stay here for the lengths of your stay.” Jensen said, following you into the room and shrugging his jacket off in the process. He turned back to you after throwing the leather on the back of a stool placed at the suite’s kitchen high top, and maybe he grinned at your childlike awe, but you didn’t care. Because oh my god, big room. Probably bigger than any place you’ve ever lived in before.

“No, I can’t.” You mumbled, your twirling stopping and arms falling to your sides, defeated. It wasn’t like you don’t want to, but more like, you really can’t: a night is alright but weeks? No, you’re not going to stay here, it was out of the question.

“You do. I just booked it.” Jensen said bluntly, clearly not picking up on the meaning of your words. He was confused as to why you would would shoot down such a nice place.

“No, Jensen, you don’t understand,” you said softly, turning to face him, “I can’t. It’s too expensive. I can barely afford the other hotel.”

“Oh, sweetheart, you shouldn’t worry about money. The casting crew screwed up, and I’m gonna make sure they are the ones who pay this.” He walked to the window and pulled the curtain to the side. The city lights looked breathtakingly beautiful.

“I’d rather move as soon as the other hotel has a free room.” You replied quietly, joining him at the window, looking out over Downtown Vancouver.

“You sure about that?” Jensen raised an eyebrow in question, arms crossing over his chest as he turned away from the window to face you.

Nodding, you pulled at the too-big sleeves of your ratty zip up hoodie, trying to cover yourself from Jensen’s scrutinizing gaze. When you continued to avoid his eyes, Jensen sighed, “Alright, let me make some calls.” He turned, walking out then and leaving you alone in the too big beige, push hotel. 

Well, not exactly out but into the other room of your freaking three room suite. You couldn’t stop but marvel at the room. Despite feeling completely uncomfortable in such a large and luxurious space, it was still beautiful. 

The whole suite was full of earthy and light tones, mixing a style that was both sleek and plush. There was a floor to ceiling window spanning the whole of the room’s main wall, including that of the the bathroom and the living room you noticed once you began exploring. 

There was a bathtub which is probably bigger than your bed at home and you couldn’t wait to take a bath in it. It looks so damn inviting, you admired as your fingertips skimmed lightly over the porcelain rim.

You were trying to suppress your smile as you heard Jensen’s footfalls as he walked in again. 

“There’s a tiny single room left, no kitchenette, though, starting from next week. If you want, that’s yours.” There was a weird tone to his voice, as if he couldn’t believe how you wanted to miss out on the opportunity to stay in the room he’d booked for you. 

“Yes, I’d like that very much, thank you.” Your voice being nothing but grateful as you smiled warmly towards him.

“Alright, your loss.” Jensen shrugged before walking to the door. “I’m staying on the same floor, by the way. At least as long as they renovate my apartment.” He nodded at you. “If you need anything..”

“Oh, ok.” 

“Good night, sweetheart. Enjoy the stay while you can.” 

“Jensen?”

“Yeah?” He was about to close the door but opened it a little wider, stilling himself in his track, when he heard you calling out his name. 

“Thanks.” You smiled at him and you know that you must have looked like trash but it was sincere and you hoped that he understands.

“Anytime.” He smiled back with his million dollar smile and you understood why the girls can’t stop swooning over him. 

The door closed behind him, leaving you alone in the most beautiful and yet uncomfortable room you had ever stayed in. However, upon finding the plush, king sized bed in the suite’s master bedroom along with the small gas-burning fireplace to room held, you found that maybe - just maybe, a stay here wasn’t _all_ bad.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jensen closed the door, a grin crept slowly onto your face while you looked around your room again. God, you were going to spend your stay here wisely, starting with taking a long bath in the ridiculously large bathtub. Screw the fact that you should be asleep by now, especially since tomorrow was going to be a long day. No, you were going to let the stupidly expensive water surround your aching body and nothing was going to stop you.

Walking into the the bathroom, you let your fingertips trail along the marble counter top as you passed.

As the bathtub filled with water, you added some bath salts, set out by the hotel, to it and slowly undressed to the relaxing sound of the running tap.

Minutes later, you were boiling yourself in the tub while your phone buzzed were it sat over on the marble sink counter. With an ill-tempered frown, you sunk lower into the scolding water and, for the sake of your “me”-time, continued your studious ignoring of the multiple incoming texts. The bath was just about perfect. All that was missing were a glass of wine and a good book, but the thought of getting up to go get either had you concluding that you were too lazy - and too comfy - embraced in the warmth of the water.

Closing your eyes, your head rested perfectly onto the edge of the tube - until you were startled by a set of sharp knocks on the suite’s door.

With a heavy size, and few choicely muttered words, you hopped out from the tub with regret. Shrugging on the fluffy white bathrobe the hotel provided, which was probably more expensive than the entirety of your wardrobe, you stomped toward the door while still tying the robe’s belt.

You flung the door open, and were met with the face of Jensen, dressed in his sweats and a cap on his head. Your mouth went dry instantly, as you forced your eyes to stay on his own.

“I..uh..forgot my jacket.”

A beat passed as you simply stared at him, not registering what he was saying.

“Your…oh!” Turning around, you spotted the leather jacket draped on a chair, “You left your jacket.”

“Uh, yes,” Jensen cleared his throat as you turned back to him again, a shy smile creeping across his face, “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to intrude.”

“It’s ok.” You chirped, releasing your hold on the opened door to walk back and retrieve the jacket.

“Thanks,” He said as you handed it to him. Your fingertips brushed for just a fraction of seconds. That was the point you began to notice the blush creeping up his neck, and the way he seemed to be swallowing like his own mouth had gone dry,  “I.. uh.. You cleaned up good.” Jensen remarked, eyeing you up and down.

Your eyebrow rose into your hairline, “Uh..Thanks? I guess?”

“Wait… no,” Green eyes widened as Jensen seemed to process the sheer inappropriateness of what he’d just said, “I didn’t mean it like you didn’t look good before -” He stammered, trying desperately to word and you could see that he was struggling. “I mean… it’s just… actually, I should shut my mouth.”

“Good night, Jensen.” You smiled politely at the flustered TV star as you tried to suppress your laugh.

With a sharp nod to you, he was off down the hall to his own room suite. Standing in the doorway, you kept a hand on the open door as you watched him fish his room key from the pocket of his pants. Staring, you were instantly reminded of the time your friend shared with you a picture of a girl who’d gone to a Supernatural Convention to get Jensen’s signature on what was affectionately termed, “the equation of Jensen Ackles’ ass”. Staring at it now in person, you could see the formulas existence was highly valid.

You jumped at the sound of Jensen clearing his throat, and you saw him staring at you with a knowing smirk. Flushing instantly, you simply shrugged in response.

“Good night, Y/N.” He said, closing the door.

Finishing your bath, it was well after three in the morning. After liberally applying lotion which likely cost as much as your monthly rent back home to yourself, you dried your hair. Walking out into the bedroom feeling soft and light, you moved around the plush room to switch off all light sources. Once done, you found yourself standing before the large window, watching the traffic and lights, taking in the marvelous sight, completely transfixed by it.

You left the curtain open and walked back to the bed where you threw yourself down with a flop. Holding up your phone to set the alarm for 5AM, you noticed the texts you received while you took a bath.

They were all from Jensen. 

  * _Hope everything is alright for you. J  
_


  * _Are you sleeping? J  
_


  * _Yeah, probably already passed out, huh? J_



Smiling, you shook your head as you typed a reply.

  * _I wasn’t sleeping. Finished taking my bath. Thank you for everything. Sleep well. Y/N_



You hadn’t expected a response, but one came in an instant.

  * _Anytime. Good night. J_



Morning came and hit you like a freight train, leaving you in need of a couple of minutes to regain consciousness and recognize your surroundings. Blinking the sleep out of your eyes, you try to wake up properly. You looked around, half convinced that last night was all just a dream, the sight that greeted you proved you wrong.

You were still, indeed, in this very big, very fancy, and very expensive room were you had meet Jensen Ackles, the star of the show you were here to play a role on, last night. Belatedly, you remembered that you had, in fact, answered the door last night in nothing but a bathrobe.

While your mind was still trying to process the weird timeline of events last night, you heard a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be at 5 in the freaking morning, you rolled out of bed and began stomping barefoot on the plush white carpet to the door. It was just before dawn, and you could see the sky lightening behind the beautiful downtown skyline from your window.

You were unlocking and swinging open the door to your suite before you even remembered you were clad only in panties. You never sleep in a shirt or other clothes, only in your ‘sleep panties’. The big grandma panties, your ex used to say, and he wasn’t wrong.

Light from the hallway spilled into the room as you were greeted by the fresh sight of a wide-eyed and bushy-tailed Supernatural star.

“Heeeeeeeey, WOAH…” Jensen covered his eyes as your brain woke up enough to realize that your breasts were on full display for the world, to see.

Luckily, the world was still asleep. Jensen Ackles, however, was now definitely not.

“Fuck!” You muttered under your breath, your arms clamping across your bare chest as you streaked back to the bed and the discarded bathrobe, putting it on hastily.

“We good?” Jensen called out from the door. If you were so freaking embarrassed, you’d find the way he hid his eyes like a child comical. “I mean, is it safe to look now?” Still using his hands to cover his eyes, you began to have a sneaking suspicion that he was peeking.

“Yes.” You called back, securing the latch around your body and walking back towards the door.

“Ya sure?” He called out, a little louder with his hand still covering his eyes. As you got closer now, though, you could definitely see that he was peaking. That little shit.

“Jensen, I’m not deaf. I can hear you. Even if you apparently don’t see me.”

Chuckling, you reached out a hand to Jensen’s shoulder while using the other to good-naturedly pull the forearm of the hand covering his eyes. Blinking at the light, Jensen’s bright green eyes found you and his mouth instantly widened into an excited smile.

“Right then, so,” he cleared his throat, “Again, Heeey,” He put his hands up, waving them, “just wanted to say that I’ll be ready to go in 45 minutes.”

“Ready to go where?”

You knew where you were going in about that time, but you weren’t even sure if he was filming today.

“To work,” This man was entirely too chipper for 5 in the fucking morning, “We’re sharing a ride. I called and told them that I’ve booked you in here.”

“And you couldn’t have said that in a text?” You scolded playfully and grinned. Crossing your arms against your chest, you watched as he began to get nervous. Was it the boobs? It was probably the boobs because he was blushing and red in the face to the point of almost hiding his freckles. But shouldn’t you be the one to blush?

“I, uh- I was on the way.To get coffee. Starbucks, actually. It’s around the corner and opens at 5,” your smile widened as he kept talking himself into a hole, his face clearly showing that he knew it, too, “And honestly, the coffee at the hotel is good, but not that good, so my advice to you is to go out and grab a coffee if you want something good. And I’m already going, so, yeah!” Jensen’s arms raised from were they hung at his sides, causing a distinct flop against his thighs as they came back down. He was rambling on and on and it was cute. He was clearly helplessly trying to get your boobs out of his head.

“Anyway,” he continued, “Just thought I’d try and knock you up!”

Your face paled as you looked at Jensen’s eyes go wide and then you could literally see him slapping his palm over his head upon realizing his mistake.

“Fuck! Wait, no, no, no, I meant, I thought I’d knock to see if you are up.” He tried again, breathing an easy breath this time as it came out right.

“I am now… Up, I mean. Not knocked up.” You started to giggle, not being able to hold it in any longer.

“Awkward.” He said bluntly, smiling as he looked down at his feet in shame.

“Yeah, a little,” you said giggling. God, since when did you giggle before 8AM? This was ridiculous.

“So, trying again,” Jensen said straightening up, trying to regain what was left of his pride, “I’m going to go to grab a coffee, would you like one?”

“Latte, please? The largest mug they have in store?” You weren’t sure if he wanted you to join him or not, but the whole situation was already awkward enough. You didn’t want to invade his personal space any more than you had to.

“Sure.” Jensen smiled shyly, giving you a panty-dropping wink as he turned and made his way down the hall.

The damn wink left you tingling everywhere, your skin feeling like bees buzzing quietly below the surface. Damn him. Damn that Jensen freaking Ackles.


	4. Chapter 4

“So what’s your role?” Jensen asked when the two of you were settled in the backseat of the SUV, heading to the set.

”Uh…” Your mind wandered the SUVs interior while you tried searching for something in your sleepy head to respond to Mr. Way-too-handsome-way-too-cheery-with-green-eyes next to you. The driver, who introduced himself as Eddy, gave you a good-humored smirk through the rearview mirror, leaving you to wonder if that happened a lot that Jensen shared a ride with an extra of the show. “A hunter, possessed by a demon.” You answered as you were finally able to collect your thoughts.

Knowing your answer was short, you still couldn’t figure out how much you could tell him. How much would he want to know? How far has he read? Does spoiling of his own storyline piss him off? Does Jensen Ackles, star of the long-running hit Supernatural throw divia fits? Shit, what if you slip up and piss him off?

“That one who wants to kill Cas?”

Your eyes snap back to green, wide with both surprise and relief at his understanding, ”I just read the script yesterday. Actually, I was going through the last page when you called.”

“Guilty as charged!” You say in a light-hearted tone, trying to cover up your near panic and feeling a pang of guilt for calling him up so late.

 _Well, you wouldn’t have if you would have had the real number_ , you think bitterly before pushing it aside.

“Have you read the next episodes? Will you survive?” Jensen leaned forward, trying to catch your eyes as he asked curiously.

“I did read them, yeah… I take it you didn’t?” You looked at him wide-eyed, bringing your coffee cup to your lips to take a sip. It was delicious. The warm liquid heats you up from the inside.

Jensen sat back with a slight huff, strong arms cross while also bringing the rim of his coffee cup up to rest against his full bottom lip,“I never read them in advance. Don’t wanna know what will be happening. Can’t risk compromising my acting skills - or lack of it.” Jensen chuckled out, sending a charming smile flashing your way.

He tips the cup, “But in this case, I’m really curious to know.”

“You will just have to wait and see, I guess?” You winked at him and really, you begin to like the way he looks away shyly before his cheek would turn a light shade of pink and you couldn’t help but watch how the blush of his cheek slowly covers up his freckles. So many freckles.

“Hey, I’m Misha.” Misha came into the make up trailer, he was already dressed in Castiel’s trademark trench coat and you couldn’t deny how good he looked. He introduced himself as he stood next to you while you were sitting in the make up chair.

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” You smiled up at him, only being able to raise up one eyebrow without being scolded at by the make up lady.

Misha crossed his arms in front of his chest as he looked down at you with a welcoming and warm smile that spread from the corner of his lips to his eyes. “Pleasure to meet you, Y/N. Are you nervous?”

“I don’t know.. a little bit? I don’t have a lot of lines today, so all is good, I guess.” You shrugged but then realized that you weren’t supposed to move.

“Don’t be,” Misha placed a hand on your shoulder in order to try to calm you down, “I’m the good one here. I will try to protect you from the bad men that are Jensen and Jared. Because you seem really nice and I don’t want them to ruin you like they did me.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard about that.” You chuckled and closed your eyes so that the lady could work on your face, “Jared already played a prank on me but it backfired.”

“What was that?” Misha asked curiously and you guessed that Jensen didn’t tell him yet.

You sat back, your eyes still closed as you told Misha about what happened and he was not impressed at all. A prank could only go that far and he was happy that at least Jensen did help.

“They are really the worst to work with, but they’re really nice. Glad that Jensen could help.” He squeezed his hand around your shoulder in sympathy. “Alright, I have to go. I’ll see you on set, Y/N.”

After you got make up slapped on your face, you made your way to the catering area, in need of a second cup of coffee. As you entered the room, you saw Jensen talking to some tall guy in the far corner. And with tall, you meant, really, really tall.

The tall stranger had his back on you but you could see Jensen’s eyes on you as you walked further into the room. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his all-too-green-eyes were fixed on yours and maybe it was just your thinking but maybe he blushed a little. You did too, to be perfectly honest. Who wouldn’t? His stares were intense, alright.

Jensen was talking to the tall guy and you went on to pour a cup of coffee at the buffet table and when you looked over there again, you couldn’t help but notice a frown on Jensen’s face. Again, you could also be wrong because they were standing too far away.

You turned around with your cup of coffee, already making your way out but not without taking a last look at Jensen. He pat’s the tall man’s arm, and then he pointed his chin in your direction, making the guy turn around and you nearly snorted up the hot coffee in your mouth when you saw who it was.

“Y/N!” Jared called out, hurrying over to you.

He came to a halt right in front of you and when you thought that Jensen was tall, Jared was even taller.

“It’s Y/N, right?” Jared asked, his lips curved into a grin and your heart was beating fast. You abandon the thought of saying something coherent because it wasn’t possible anyway with that man in front of you, so you only opted for a nod.

“Uh..hi, I’m Jared.” He said with a wink. “Listen, Jensen told me what happened last night. I’m really sorry. So, so sorry.” Jared had both his hands together into a prayer, apologizing over and over. “You can’t even imagine how sorry I am. I didn’t want this to happen. I just thought it would be funny if you just like, would call in to ask when you have to be in or what bus you need to take and Jensen would be all grumpy and angry.” He took a deep breath, “But I never intended for this to happen. I’m sorry. Have I said that I’m sorry? Because I really am.” He said again, and was now holding your hand that you hadn’t clutched around the coffee cup in between his palms. Jared has big freaking hands. “The hotel you’re in is on me, well, I’ll try to put it on the network but just, don’t worry about that. You can even stay there as long as you want.”

He wrapped his arms around you now and apparently, Jared’s a hugger, because he was hugging you tight, almost making you spill your coffee and he also didn’t want to let you go.

“Are you good? Are we good?” Jared asked for your approval, still holding you tightly and you didn’t know what to answer because you felt like the air had been squeezed out of your lungs.

“Dude, I think that’s enough.” Jensen sneaked up to the two of you and was chuckling behind Jared.

“Yeah, alright. So. Are we cool?” Jared let you go, patting your shoulders and you took the time to straighten yourself up, trying to hide the blush in your face as good as you could. Clearing your throat before you took another sip of your coffee.

“Jared, don’t worry about it. It’s alright. I have a roof over my head, everything’s fine. We’re cool.” You grinned up at him. God, he’s really tall.

“Y/N, you’re up!” A voice called from the door, making you turn around and the man was already waving with a script in his hand.

“Alright, I’m up. See you guys later.” You waved at the two of them nervously, turning around to walk into a new chapter in your life.

“Good luck!” Jensen called after you, making you turn around to see him holding his thumbs up with a bright smile on that freckled face.

“Yeah! Break a leg!” Jared shouted in his two cents and you giggled when you saw a frown on Jensen’s face at Jared’s comment.

“Break a leg? Dude!” Jensen swatted Jared on his chest, making the taller man jerk up.

“What? It’s a saying!”

“I know what it is but you don’t say that to someone you barely know and to someone who you played a freaking stupid prank on while that someone is having her first day at work.”

You smirked at their banter before you turned around. You thought to yourself that this could be an interesting but also very exhausting working environment.

“You’re not Liv!” Cas was cornered in by you, huddled on the floor. His chest was heaving, he was breathing hard, and you strolled towards him, wielding an angel blade, his angel blade in your hand. “Liv, are you still in there?!” His voice came out strangled.

“I’m sorry, Liv can’t come to the phone right now!” You hissed, your teeth gritted together. The corner of your lips turned up into a wide grin. “It’s only me now.”

“Cut!” Kim, the director called out. “Very good. That’s a wrap guys!”

You walked over to where Misha was laying on the floor and offered him a hand. He took it and you pulled him back up to his feet.

“Good job, Y/N.” He smiled, patting you on your shoulders and your face lit up at the praise.

It was a successful day and you had fun shooting with Misha, but also you were looking forward to end the day and fall into your bed. My god, it was so exhausting and you can’t wait to sleep for 3000 years!

“Hey, wanna grab something to eat after?” Misha asked you as he took off Cas’ signature trench coat and draped it over his arm before he untightened his tie.

“I think I’ll just grab some leftover in catering and head to the hotel, but thanks. Maybe tomorrow?” You really didn’t want to refuse his offer but you were really tired.

“Sure, I understand. You’ll get used to the long days pretty soon, you’ll see.” Misha smiled warmly. “See you tomorrow, Y/N.” He waved before he walked out of the set and towards his trailer.

You didn’t have a trailer per se, but instead shared it with a couple of other extras but they all already left or weren’t even in for the day. It was just you and Misha left for the last scene of the day.

You changed out of your wardrobe and grabbed your bag before walking out of the trailer, turning off the light behind you.

“Hey!” Jared called when he saw you and he broke into a run towards you with Jensen and someone you didn’t know, trailing behind. “You want to come grab food with us?”

“I’m sorry, I just really want to go back and catch up on some sleep. Rain check?” You didn’t want to be rude or appear as anti-social but you were indeed, insanely tired.

“Uh..sure. Tomorrow, it’s a date!” Jared grinned with a wink.

“How are you going back?” Jensen asked as they finally catched up on Jared. There was a little frown on his forehead again.

“I think buses are still running.” You shrugged, not really sure if it was true but you thought that you’d just go to the bus stop and check and if they weren’t, you’re going to call a cab. It’s not like you’ve never used public transport before.

“Yeah, no. Alright, let’s go home.” Jensen mumbled. “Jar, see you tomorrow.” He nodded at Jared and turned to the other guy who you recognized as Eddy the driver. “Eddy?” Jensen asked and it was like he and Eddy had a silent understanding, because Eddy nodded and fell into steps with Jensen as they walked away, leaving you and Jared behind and you couldn’t help but stare at Jared awkwardly. Jared shrugged and then you noticed Jensen stalling before he turned around. “Y/N, are you coming?”

“Uh..sure. Yeah. See you, Jared.” You waved bye to Jared before catching up on Jensen.

“Jared, wait here, I’ll be right back.” Eddy called out ot Jared and Jared just nodded before he walked back to his trailer.

“Where are we going?” You asked because you noticed that you weren’t walking in the direction of the bus stop.

“Eddy’s driving us back. No need to take the bus.” Jensen just said and you had trouble keeping up with his pace.

“Oh, right. But you really don’t have to do this. You can go with Jared. I’m fine, Jensen.” You assured him, trying to make him see that he really didn’t need to babysit you. It’s not like he owes you anything.

“I don’t have to but I want do. Besides, I could use some early shut eye myself. It has been a long night last night.”

“Why was that?” You knew but you decided to tease.

“Oh, I don’t know. There was a woman calling me up in the middle of the night.” He raised an eyebrow and there was an easy smile sitting on his pretty freckled face.

“Uh..what did she want?”

“She said she was tired and fed up and she sounded really angry, too. So I had to help her and yeah, it got late until I could go to sleep.”

“I see. Sorry.” You muttered under your breath, feeling your face heating up.

“It’s ok.” Jensen smiled, flashing his perfect teeth as he held up the car door open for you.


End file.
